Three Of A Kind
by alwayztru
Summary: Prehaps Hermione, Draco, and Blaise all have something in common.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMIER: I own nothing!

"So Halloween is just around the corner are you going to tell them?" Hermione Granger looked at her best friend Ginny as if she had grown a second head.

"Are you crazy? Theye would have me committed to a metal institution. That or he would laugh in my face," Hermione scowled at this thought.

"Oh come off it. For the past year you three have held a truce. For gods sake they are even getting along with Ron and Harry," Ginny shifted the dresses they were looking at. She selected a red one and held it up to her frame.

"Not that one it clashes with your hair," Hermione had turned into quite a woman. Standing at 5'5 she was slightly below average. She had managed to straighten her hair and placed not only honey bold streaks but bold midnight black ones as well. Her waist was tiny and she supported good C-cup sized boobs.

"You know this is a costume party so we could pick out a slightly scandalous outfit," Ginny grinned mischievously at her shopping partner.

"Weeeellllll….OK!" Ginny was slightly shocked but please none the less. The two girls the hurried to the lingerie section of their current store. Once there the girls selected what they thought they would need for the ball the next day and hurried out of the store giggling like there was no tomorrow.

The next day flew by in a flurry of activity as Hermione finalized the plans for decorations. All too soon it seemed it was 5 and she had to hurry to meet up with Ginny in the Head Girl's room to get ready for the ball. Around 6:45 there was a knock on the door.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Draco Malfoy did not like the fact that he had escort the Head Girl to the Halloween Ball, even though it gave him reason the say no to Pansy. He did not like the fact Harry Potter was standing in _HIS_ common room waiting on the Weaselett, and he did not like the fact that the stupid girls were taking forever to be ready. No Draco Malfoy did not like much at all at this point in time.

"We're coming, we're coming," Ginny was the first to descend the steps. She was dressed head to toe in blue. A blue corset trimmed her small frame making her seem very fragile. Fish nest stockings criss-crossed their way up her legs disappearing into very short blue underwear. Over all this she wore a short blue silk robe that tied in the front. Her hair was pinned in several little ringlets atop her head. Both males could not help but stare but Harry was almost drooling.

Hermione was dressed in green. Her green corset was trimmed in sliver and could barely hold back her abundance of breast. She her green boy shorts with silver swirls stitched in the material hugged her round bottom in the perfect way. Her stockings instead of going all the way up he legs ended above her knees leaving her firm thighs bare. She also had decided to forgo the robe. While Ginny had curled her hair, Hermione straightened hers and fluffed it into a sexy mussed look. Draco couldn't help but comment in an awed tone.

"Well at least my date is some what attractive," clearing his throat Draco shifted his robes to cover a _growing_ problem.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now lets go to the Ball," Hermione took the lead as Draco followed beside her neither of them touching while it seemed Harry could not keep his hands off his date. Once they were within sight of the Great Hall Hermione quietly place her hand in the bend of Draco's elbow.

Soon the dance was in full swing and Hermione was getting many hungry glances from the surrounding males. Draco stood in the corner watching her dance with an amused smirk on his face.

"So are we going to tell her?" Draco shifted his attention form the vixen on the dance floor to his long time mate and lover Blaise. Draco lifted one shoulder and Blaise took the as a yes and started off to the dance floor. Draco was not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mind if I cut in?" this was not a question and the look Blaise sent the 6th year was enough to tell him so. As soon as he was gone Blaise place himself behind Hermione and began to sway to the rhythm of the song being blared from the speakers. "You know Granger you look positively sexy to night," Blaise lowered his mouth close to the young girls ear and ran his tongue along the outside making her shiver.

"Yes very sexy," Draco now stood in front of the slightly confused Head Girl. He began to slide his hands up and down as all three grinded to the music. When his hands brushed slightly against the sides of Hermione's breast she could not stop the audible gasp from her lips. "Oh did you like that?" Draco purred as he moved closer. Hermione nodded and he did it again this time enticing a groan from her pout lips.

"Would you like more?" Blaise nibbled on the tip of her ear as he pushed his hips on to her buttocks.

"Yes, but you have to make me want it first," Hermione's feisty reply surprised both Draco and Blaise.

"I think we can do that," Draco then too her hand and began to lead her out of the Great Hall, Blaise following behind at a slow pace enjoying the view. Once they reached the Heads room Draco didn't wait and attacked Hermione's lips with passion. Hermione indulged him for a minute before pushing him away. Blaise leaned against the wall watching the interaction.

Draco watched hungrily as the woman in green walked up to his best friend pulling him roughly into a heated kiss. After a minute she broke that one off to.

"Sit on the couch," she demanded huskily. Both Slytherins intrigued by her new behavior did as told to see what was to happen next. Hermione then stepped in front of them and began to untie her top. Just as her breast were about to be bared she stopped. "I think you should remove your shirts," this was not a suggestion and both males knew it so they complied eager to see more.

Once her top was completely off she ran her hands up her stomach over her breast, stopping to rub her nipples for a moment or two then up into her hair. She then slid her hands back down her body to her waist. She then turned and gave the two slightly horny teenaged boys a good view of her ample rear. Bending over she began to roll down her stockings receiving a small groan from one of the males on the couch.

"Now now I'm nearly undressed and that's more than I can say for the two of you. Come now off with your pants," she smirked in a very Malfoy way as they both struggled out of their pants as fast as possible. "No underwear Zabini?"

"No sorry find it rather confining on occasions like these," he grinned as Hermione admired certain aspects of his anatomy that he was quite proud of.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco cleared his throat in an attempt to gain some attention. Hermione was more than happy to oblige. With a sexy sway to her hips she walked seductively to the paled haired boy and slid one smooth leg across his lap successfully straddling him. He tried to bit back a moan at the feeling of flesh on flesh but found it near impossible.

Blaise who had previously been sitting idle was now supporting a raging hard on and could sit no more. He stood and approached Hermione from behind. Draco seeing Blaise move took this as his cue to being pleasuring the hott witch before him. As he ran his fingers from her waist towards her chest the dark haired wizard reach from behind and grazed his hand down the witches flat stomach until her reached his destination.

Hermione gasped as she felt a finger slid into her slick passage. Simultaneously she felt a warm mouth latch on her right nipple. The tip of her nipple became hard in an instant and she felt her self grow wetter if that was all possible.

"Do you like that?" the husky whisper in her ear made her shiver and Hermione quickly discovered she was losing control of the situation. Draco had switched to her other breast and was lavishing attention in the same way the previous one had gotten.

"Y-yess," Hermione found her breathing was getting rather erratic and was struggling against the tightening in her stomach.

"Tell me what you want us to do," Draco had removed his mouth from her breast long enough to demand this before he went back to the tack at hand.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped as she tried to form a coherent thought. "I don't- oh Merlin- I don't think I can," she was breathing heavier as she felt bliss within arms reach.

"Then I suppose we would have to stop then wont we Draco," Blaise smirked on her neck as he withdrew his fingers and Draco halted his ministrations on her breast.

"Please don't stop. I want you to FUCK me! With your fingers, with your tongue, with your long hard dicks, just please don't stop," the witch's begging turn the two males on beyond belief.

Draco brought his lips crashing down on Hermiones as Blaise forcefully shoved three fingers deep inside her wet cunt. Torn between pain and pleasure she was quickly pushed over the edge, with a guttural scream the walls of her pussy clenched around the Italians fingers as her juices slows ran down them.

With a grin Blaise slid his fingers out and began to bring his hand toward his face intent on tasting the young witch. However he never got the chance as Draco tugged the sticky fingers into his own mouth. Blaise watched with lust filled eyes and the moment his companion was finished he swooped in for a kiss.

Seeing as she was feeling neglected by her to male lovers Hermione twisted until her back faced Draco and she faced Blaise. With a devious smile she lifted her hips and sheathed Draco completely inside of her. At the same time her mouth engulfed the waiting member in front of her. Both boys jerked back from one another at the surprise pleasure. Instantly Blaise buried his hands in Hermione's hair while Draco began to life his hips in an attempt at deeper penetration.

"Mmmmmmh" Hermione moaned as Draco hit her in just the right way. The vibrations from her mouth cause Blaise to lose control. With a groan he felt his dick pulse and fill Hermione's hot awaiting mouth. Once his penis quit pulsing Blaise pulled it from the hot erotic mouth he had been dreaming of sense 4th year.

"Get down on your fucking knees," before Hermione had a chance to get over her surprise at Draco's roughness she felt herself being forced off the couch onto the plush carpeting. Once again she felt Draco's hard and waiting cock at her entrance. "Moan for me!" at his words Draco thrust himself roughly into her tight twat.

"OH GOD DRACO!" at the sound of his name the blonde wizard picked up his pace and began to pound furiously into her. Soon he began to feel his release coming but wanted to hold out until he felt the walls of her passage begin to clench. As soon as they did he filled her with his sperm while biting her shoulder. The pain made her cry out louder as she reached her climax.

Not having the energy to hold herself up Hermione collapsed where she was. As she started to drift off to sleep a pair of strong arms circled under her shoulders and under her keens lifting her limp form effortlessly. Soon she felt the comfort of her large bed beneath her as two warm bodies slid in beside her.

"See told you I would get her to scream my name," Draco smirked at Blaise over the sleeping form of their new favorite sex toy.

"Yea yea yea, but next time I get her pussy," both boys shared a mischievous smile bfore they too fell in a deep slumber.


End file.
